It is known that electrical conductors are electrically insulated using sheetlike insulation materials having a thickness, for example, of 0.1 mm to 2 mm. These materials are provided on rolls of suitable Width—for example, a few centimeters or greater (e.g., half a meter). A conductor of this kind may be, for example, a section of the stator winding of a motor or else of a generator, or else a Roebel rod of a generator of particularly high power—for example, several 100 MVA. However, even the stator winding of a smaller motor with a power of a few kVA or less may be electrically insulated in this way. In such arrangements, the stator winding can be arranged in radially inwardly disposed grooves of the respective hollow-cylindrical stator, the latter being constructed of correspondingly shaped sheet-metal plies lying axially adjacent to one another. Consequently it is possible either first to insert the sheetlike insulation material into the desired stator grooves and then to insert the conductor section that is to be insulated, or else first to wrap the conductor section in question and then insert it into the stator grooves.
Existing insulation materials, however, can exhibit relatively poor thermal conductivity. Consequences of this are that a heat loss developed in the stator winding cannot be dissipated adequately to the stator; that the stator winding heats up correspondingly in operation; and that the electrical resistance is increased as compared with a low conductor temperature. The cross section of the conductor of a stator winding should therefore be constructionally increased correspondingly, again involving increased use of material—of copper, for example.